


The Mismatched Tale of a Ladybug and a Cat

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), for the ML fandom lol, ladybug is a guy and chat is a girl, wasn't gonna post but wanted to see what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own AU where Ladybug is a Miraculous from Quebec and Chat used to protect Paris on her own own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mismatched Tale of a Ladybug and a Cat

The girl leapt back to avoid the attack,causing her to stumble.Damn high heels! The Akuma saw this and laughed, “Can't fight well in a dress,huh girl?You were stupidly brave to stay and fight!”

“Grrrr”she looked around.She had to get away and transform!

“Cat got your tongue?”the Akuma chided,making her wince.Now she knew how Ladybug felt.Were her puns that bad?Why hadn't he ever told her?Probually not to hurt my feelings she sighed

“Sir,you have no idea” I’m gonna have to risk it she stood up and was saved from starting her transformation call by a cry of ”Step away from the girl!”

They looked up to see a dark skinned boy in a red suit with black spots all over. She smiled upon seeing him.Ladybug.He leapt down and got between her and the Akuma.

“You alright?”he asked.The girl smiled and nodded, “I heard the commotion and got worried”

“Yeah,I'm fine.Happy birthday to me,huh?”she laughed weakly as he sighed,and, “Okay,getting to safety.Good luck”

Lifting her skirt,the girl took off into the mansion,the door slamming behind her.The moment she was out of sight,she sighed, “Shadow?”

“We just finished-”the cat sighed as she popped out, “Fine.You owe me fish.”

“Fine”the girl raised a silver ring, “Shadow!Purr!Chat Noire!”

The black Kwami was sucked into the ring.Her long brown hair fell from it's bun down her back,her hand swiping over it to have two black cat ears appear and her dress vanished,replaced with a black catsuit with claw like gloves.A large golden bell jingled as it appeared at her neck.Around her waist a belt with a long part like a tail appeared.She flicked her fingers across her eyes and a black mask appeared.

“Ready”she grinned.

\-------------------------2//-------------------------------------------------2//------------------------  
Joanna groaned as she sat in her bathroom,her dress lying across her bed just outside,tearing the bandage from the roll with her teeth.She wrapped it around her ribs and exhaled,wincing, “Ow!Worst birthday ever!”

“You got to be with Ladybug,I thought that was enough”Shadow said as she ate her fish, “And you were having fun dancing”

“But all I wanted this year was to get out of this place.Do something inexpensive and more meaningful.Maybe go out to eat with Izzy and avoid everything”Jo said,wincing as she remembered, “Izzy!With the Akuma attack...”she groaned, “I need to call her!”

“Good job smart one.Check tomorrow at school”Shadow said, as she pulled on a large oversized shirt with an image of a ladybug-pure irony-“And you should probably check on Marn.He was at your party as well,wasn't he?”

The human’s face went red and she looked away, “R-right. I will.B-But tomorrow.I’m tired”

Shadow sighed, “Uhuh. I'm holding you to that,girlfriend.”

\-------  
In a bakery several streets away,Marn Justine grimaced as the bandages were pulled tightly around his upper arm.His bare chest was already covered in a bandage as well.

Probably not as bad as Chat he winced remembering the forceful impact his partner had made as she was flung against the mansion wall.

“You need to be more careful,Marn”he looked at the tiny floating creature next to him,who was tying the bandage, “Chat can take care of herself.”

“So can I.But I'm just stupid and impulsive,Dai”Marn smiled at the being,his Kwami Dai, “You said so yourself “

Dai rolled his eyes and flew to the red studs with black spots in the dark skinned boy’s ears, “You can't lose your Miraculous”

“I won't,Dai.It's okay”he smiled at him,wincing as the little being slapped a band aid over a nasty cut on his cheek, “Oh,tomorrow we need to check on Joanna.The party was disastrous...And it was her 16th...”

“We can get her something tomorrow”the Kwami said,gently placing his tiny hands on Marn’s larger one, “Get some sleep,alright?”

“Yeah”he smiled, “Thanks Dai”

====================================================================

“Jo!Jo,baby girl are you alright?”She was greeted by Izzy's embrace the moment she walked into class.She tried not to wince as she grazed her sore chest “I lost you at the party and I got really worried!”

“I’m alright,Iz”She reassured the dark skinned girl as she pulled away, “Ladybug appeared and saved me”

“And Chat Noire too! You're one popular girl”She giggled.Joanna sighed again.Her best friend was a piece of work, “What happened after they came and saved the day?”

“Nothing”To be honest the moment her ring was beeping,she ran like hell back to her room,collapsing in pain as her adrenaline wore off and she became herself again.Shadow had gone off to find some fish,settling on sardines that she had taken to keeping in the room and on her(closed of course), “I was hiding.When everything died down everyone had gone,so I just went to sleep”After patching myself up she silently added.

Izzy looked horrified, “Girl,that's it!Late birthday dinner,anywhere you please,my treat”

“Izzy,no!”she blushed, “That's too much!”

“I said it was my treat.After school.No shoots today?”

She shook her head“Nope”

“This should be fine”

I'll be able to make patrol too Joanna sighed as she smiled, “Sounds like a plan!”

\--------

That evening,Six o'clock came and went. Joanna was sitting on a rooftop overlooking the Eiffel Tower,as Chat Noire,waiting for her partner to arrive.Ladybug was usually first.However sometimes civilian life called before superhero identities so they had agreed to let it slide.

Ladybug arrived slightly out of breath,exactly twelve minutes late “Sorry.Class ran a bit late”

“It's understandable”Almost a full year had passed since the two had met,and quickly fallen into a fast friendship and even better partnership, “I was at dinner.I was just on time”

“Ready for the Patrol?”nightly tradition was the two of them running all over Paris,checking on the safety of Paris and it's citizens.Their job was not merely limited to just the Akumas.They stopped muggings,public brawls and other crimes that occurred in the night.

“Of course”she smiled as Ladybug took off without warning.

“Race you!”he called.A smile broke out on her face as she took off after him,leaping over rooftops,high above the heads of the unknowing civilians.

Tonight,she was not Joanna Alberona,model and heiress.Tonight she was Chat Noire,the unlucky Black Cat of Paris.

“Tag,you’re it!”she gathered speed and raced past him,tapping her on the shoulder as she did.

Ladybug smiled as he followed her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'be gotten this far,thank you!
> 
> If you like this,please let me know.I've been writing this for myself and then it hit me you might like it so...
> 
> Basically thank you and let me know what you think below!


End file.
